Splintered stars
by Ellendaisy
Summary: Watch the characters of greys anatomy go from everything from first crushes to med school adventures in this coming of age story.
1. Chapter 1

Kick, Kick, Kick.

"Meredith, stop!" Ellis's sharp voice cut through the air as the car turned into a medium sized, suburban house.

"Sorry, mommy…" Meredith mumbled turned to look out the window at the changing surroundings.

"Movers will be here soon, I have to go to see a doctor later and you will have to come with me until I find a nanny" the car shut off as she went to grab stuff out of the back and Meredith unbuckled her seatbelt, assuming they were now at their destination. Ellis grabbed as much as she could with her slightly swollen stomach before entering the house quickly.

"Okay mommy" the girl nodded hopping up the stairs of the house.

Ellis set down her belongings before reaching for her phone. The doorbell then suddenly went off, Meredith's mouth perked up.

"Mommy, doorbell!" She called, her mother held her hand over the microphone before telling her to grab the door herself. The small girl pulled open the deep colored wooden door.

"Hi, sweetie" a woman with medium brown hair said, 4 small children surrounds shed at her feet.

"Hi! We just moved in" the small girl twisted her long deep blonde hair around her finger.

"I know, I'm Mrs. Shepherd. What's your name? Is your mommy or daddy home?" She asked crouching down slightly.

"I'm Meredith Grey" she grinned, showing her toothy smile, just then Ellis came up behind her.

"Hi, I'm sorry if she was wasting your time, I'm sorry. I'm Ellis Grey, you are?" She asked without looking down at her daughter.

"Carolyn Shepherd. I was just going to tell Meredith that I have 5 kids, do you have any brothers or sisters Meredith?" She asked sweetly.

"She does not" Ellis answered quickly.

"Oh well, this is Kathleen, she's 10 and is about to start 5th grade, this is Lizzie, she is 9 and starting 4th grade, this is Nancy, she's 7 and starting 2nd grade and this is Amelia, she is 6 and starting 1st grade this year" she said pointing to the three dark haired girls.

"I'm 6 years old too! I go to first grade soon!" Meredith's eyes brightened at the smallest girl.

"It was really nice to meet you Carolyn but I have a doctors appointment to get to and I have to drag Meredith with me til I can find a nanny" Ellis rolled her eyes putting her hands on Meredith's shoulders. Carolyn rose an eyebrow at her phrasing before smiling sweetly.

"Why doesn't Meredith come stay over for awhile? You can meet my son." Carolyn leaned down to speak to Meredith.

"You have more kids? You are soooo lucky! Can I go, mommy?" She looked up at her mother's face for approval.

"Fine, I have to go anyway" she grabbed her purse and put her jacket on, causing her stomach to protrude and Carolyn took notice.

"Yay! Let's go!" The 4 girls grabbed Meredith and lead her to the house next door.

"Thank you for this, do I need to reimburse you?" Ellis asked pulling her hair out from under her jacket.

"Oh no, this is a very tight knit area. Lots of kids, it's no big deal. Robbie Stevens, she works 3 jobs to pay for her house and her daughter who starts first grade, and the Sloan's are very busy and our sons seem to get along..he's actually probably over right now...well I'll give you the rub down another time but I just want you to be aware that it is never a problem to watch Meredith" Ellis smiled quickly before walking past her.

"Well thank you anyway, she can be a handful. It gets irritating so just let me know if she gets to be too much" they stepped down the stairs together.

"Well is there any information I should know?" She asked as Ellis walked to her car.

"No, she should be fine" she called before sliding into the drivers seat, Carolyn sighed as she saw the blonde little girl across the street giggling with her daughters.

"Hey Meredith, did you meet derek and Mark yet?" Carolyn asked as she reached the house.

"Ummm no" Meredith said shyly.

"Oh please, come on, love. Derek! Mark! get down here!" She called into the house, a few minutes later 2 boys came running down the stairs shoving each other gently.

"This is Derek, he's 8 and starting 3rd grade soon and this is Mark, he lives on the other side of us."

"Hi! I'm Derek" he stuck out his arm and Meredith took it shyly before dropping it quickly.

"I'm meredith, I just moved in over there" she pointed.

"Hey Meredith" the other boy waved before walking past them.

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner, Mark are you staying or are your parents back?" Carolyn asked, she still asked even though they never were.

"I think I'm staying" Mark nodded as the boys ran outside.

"We're playing soccer outside, Meredith...if you wanna play" Kathleen said as the other girls went out.

"Okay!" She ran after them, as grin covering her face. She had been so worried for the future, she was moving far away. Her mom and dad had gotten a divorce and they had moved across country where a friend of Ellis's had found a job for her. She left everything she knew behind, but it seemed to be looking up so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith had gotten very comfortable at the Shepherds the last few months, she would wake up and run over before the sun rose and get ready for school over there. She stood in line where all the Shepherds stood with Izzie Mark and Cristina also there. The kids would eat breakfast, get dressed and then stand in line for Carolyn to do each kids hair. Meredith stood at the back, wiggling a Tooth back and forth in her mouth.

"Meri, you still haven't lost that tooth?" Mark asked looking back towards her.

"Nope! Once I do it'll be my 8th!" She said muffled by her hand.

"Wow! That's a lot!" Carolyn smiled as she finished tying up Kathleen's hair. Carolyn never mind caring for the young girl who lived next door, she had quickly realized this girl was raising herself.

"I know! Izzie has only lost 2!" She laughed.

"Hey!" Izzie pouted as the line moved forward.

"Be nice, girls. There's not right speed to lose teeth" The woman said as she attempted to tame Lizzie's messy brunette bangs.

"Meredith, is your mom at the hospital?" Derek asked Meredith and her head shot up before dropping back down.

"Yeah, she's always busy, she's a doctor so…"she muttered.

"Is your mom pregnant?" Nancy asked. Out of nowhere.

"Nancy Jane!" Carolyn scolded and Meredith furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's that?" She asked as Lizzie moved out of line and Mark and Derek started getting a quick check over to make sure they weren't looking sloppy.

"It means that your mom is having a baby, is she?" Izzie asked.

"No way! Actually...I don't know" Meredith said rubbing her head.

"Yeah, your mommy's stomach has been getting super big...that's what my mom says happens" Izzie nodded.

"That's enough, girls" Carolyn said finishing putting a Bright blue bow in Nancy's hair. Meredith bit her lip trying not to think about her mom having a Baby….how did you even have a Baby?

The kids walked down to the bus stop together where Meredith kept quiet while the kids kept talking about who knows what, Merediths small mind was spiraling.

"Meredith" Derek tapped softly on her shoulder.

"How do you have a baby?" She asked her friends.

"Um….I don't know" Derek shrugged.

"Me neither" Izzie bit her lip.

"I do! And you don't wanna know" Kathleen giggled as the bus pulled up and they all spread out.

The school day went quickly and Ellis had picked her up before taking her back to the hospital.

"Mommy?" Meredith asked, looking up at her mother who kept her eyes forward.

"What?" She asked in a voice laced with annoyance that Meredith couldn't read.

"Are you having a baby?" She asked and Ellis stopped in her tracks.

"What?" She said staring down at the curly blond haired girl.

"Um...well Izzie said that your tummy gets big when you have a baby and that has been happening" the girl kept her head down in embarrassment.

"Meredith, I um….i am, but I don't know if the baby will live with more questions." she said emotionlessly.

"Oh…" she sighed dropping the subject sadly.

The day was long for Meredith, she spent the majority of it sitting in the gallery alone, a few other doctors would come and talk to her every now and then but it was mostly lonely.

"Hi Meredith" a man said warmly, Meredith relaxed at the familiar face.

"Hi Richard" she said kicking her legs in the chair as she colored over an ER chart from the day before.

"Are you getting tired?" He asked taking the seat next to her.

"I don't know" she sighed sadly

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Richard and Ellis had known each other for a long time and he had known Meredith almost her whole life.

"Um...my mommy is pregnant...do you know that?" She asked, lifting her crystal green eyes up to his.

"I….didn't" he coughed out in shock.

"Yeah...she says the baby might not live with us...I've always wanted a sister...or maybe a brother. It makes me sad" Richard sighed rubbing his hand over his forehead, Ellis looked up into the gallery seeing Richard and Meredith together her eyes looked panicked before she looked away from Richards eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home? I can stay there with you until your mom finishes surgery" Richard asked standing up.

"Um...I think Mrs Shepherd will let me sleepover, it's okay...she lets me do that sometimes" Meredith left the chart on the chair as she stood up and Richard lead her out, his mind now filled with questions for Ellis


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith had grown accustomed to her mom and Richards arguing, they argued almost every night.

"No! Richard...I can't...this isn't the life I want, I have a kid, I don't need another" she shouted.

"We've been over this, it's not just your kid. If you don't want it, I can take the baby. They won't ever have to know who you are" he stated, getting ready to continue when Ellis began grabbing her swollen stomach in pain and grunted, Meredith starred on at her with fear in her eyes.

"Mommy...what-what's wrong?" The girl had been awoken from her sleep by the shouting she had heard, she rubbed her sleepy eyes as she attempted to walk up to her past richard.

"Oh god, okay...Ellis, this is good, you are right on track...Meredith, can you grab the phone? You know how to call 911 right?" Richard asked as he kneeled down with her mom.

"Yeah, Addie taught me" she nodded grabbing the phone off the wall.

"Good, call and tell them your mommy needs an ambulance" he said as he propped her back against the counter as Meredith dialed the numbers.

"Hi...my mommy needs an ambalance" she stuttered as she furrowed her brow, attempting to remember the word Richard had said.

"Okay, what's wrong with her? Do you know?" The woman asked over the phone.

"Um….I don't know...she is grabbing her tummy...I think she is having a baby?" The little girl said, more as a question than a statement.

"Alright, thank you sweetheart. We'll send someone as soon as possible" The woman in the phone said before hanging up.

"Meredith….you should go next door" Ellis said between shallow breaths.

"Why?" She asked, her lip quivering slightly. Ellis groaned in pain and Meredith kept her glossy eyes glued on her.

"Meredith...please...tell Carolyn that I have to go see….a doctor" she breathed, Meredith frowned and walked out the front door as she heard the sound of approaching sirens. She ran across the street in the rain and knocked persistently on the door,

"Meredith?" Kathleen asked rubbing her deep blue eyes.

"Katie, I um….my..I'm supposed to

Come over here? Is your mom awake?" Meredith hiccuped.

"Meredith? Honey, what's going on?" Carolyn asked as she made her way down the stairs.

"Can I stay here? My mommy...she has to go to a doctor...I think...she's having a baby" Meredith was trying as hard as she could to make sense of what was going on but was struggling.

"Get inside, it's pouring" Carolyn grabbed the small girl and pulled her into the warm and welcoming home.

"What's going on?" Nancy asked over the railing of the second floor.

"Nothing Nancy" Carolyn sighed

"What's going on...is it time for school already?" Amelia asked excitedly.

"Everyone, back to bed" she ordered. "You can sleep in the pull out bed, it's in Derek's room." Carolyn lead Meredith up the stairs and into the bedroom furthest down the hall.

"Derek? Meredith is gonna sleep on the bed tonight" she whispered as the boy rolled around to face where the noise was coming from.

"Here, get comfortable. You two, go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning" she said sternly closing the door.

"Meredith" Derek whispered into the darkness after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?" She turned towards him, unable to make out his features.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ummm mommy is having a baby and I can't go" Meredith was used to not being included in what was going on at home, but her young feelings were still hurt.

"You are getting to be a big sister, that's so cool." Derek nodded at her, even if she wasn't able to see.

"I want to meet the baby...my mommy told me a long time ago The Baby wouldn't live with us…"

"Maybe she changed her mind or maybe the baby will live with the daddy, that happens ya know" he said matter of factly.

""The daddy? Um….maybe but I don't think it's that...my daddy hasn't been home in awhile" Meredith began playing with the loose strings on the blanket.

"Oh….well it will be okay" he said grabbing blindly for her hand.

"Thank you" she sighed "I'm tired...good night" she mumbled, keeping her hand with his.

—

There had been a messy complication during The birth and she had been in the hospital for almost a week, but she was finally coming home.

"Mommy! You're back!" Meredith screeched as she ran up to her mother who was in a wheelchair, richard was walking back out of the house after dropping off stuff from the car and was making his way over to bring Ellis inside.

"Hi Richard, my mommy's better now?" She asked as she walked alongside the wheelchair as they rolled it up the steps.

"She is" he nodded "and there's someone I want you to meet" he smiled before seeing Ellis's dark glare.

"Really? Who?" Meredith's eyes glistened with excitement at the possibilities. They made their way inside before Richard walked over to where the removable car seat was sat down moments before.

"This is Maggie" Richard unbuckled the tiny baby so Meredith could see.

"Is this my sister?" Meredith giggled as she got closer to the Baby, her eyes opening revealing honey brown orbs that looked up silently at Meredith. Richard looked back towards Ellis who rolled her eyes before turning her chair away from the scenario.

"Um...yes. This is Margaret Webber, or Maggie" Richard smiled as he watched the girl reach tentatively for the infants small hand.

"She's pretty, mommy" Meredith nodded. "She doesn't look like me though...her hair is so pretty and curly. Derek's sisters all look alike" Meredith frowned in confusion.

"Sometimes that happens" Richard nodded. "It doesn't matter what she looks like" Meredith hadn't had a lot of experience with people with half siblings and hadn't had a lot of information on how babies got to look like how they did.

"Okay...hi Maggie! I'm your sister and I can't wait til you're big like me and we can play together" Meredith smiled, exposing her gapped tooth smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Middle school, this is so cool!" Izzie giggled as they toured for registration

"I have to buy new clothes...I've been wearing hand me downs my whole life. I'm over it" Amelia grumbled.

"We can go after this! Meredith, is your mom here yet?" Izzie asked, they had been waiting for Ellis to show up for 45 minutes and they were getting bored.

"Umm do you see her?" Meredith snapped, She had reached the point of annoyance with her mothers lack of caring about her.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" Izzie asked, concerned.

"You guys go...I'll meet up with you later, I know your mom is waiting, Iz, So just go" she pushed.

"Are you sure? You're gonna be able to find a ride?" Cristina questioned "don't be stupid, meredith" she shook her head at her best friend.

"I'm fine, go. Go go go go" she repeated until they all eventually shuffled away and Meredith sat on the sidewalk waiting for her mother...again.

Hours passed at Meredith noticed her mothers car park quickly, her mother looked down at Meredith but kept walking.

"Hurry up, I have surgery at 6" she called as Meredith trailed behind her.

Meredith was quickly dropped off at home as she trudged up the stairs of her house she heard someone call her name behind her, she turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Hi Meredith!" Kathleen called running up the lawn, her wavy brown hair trailing behind her. "Guess what?" She smiled, holding her hands behind her back.

"What?" She asked back before Kathleen pulled out what was behind her back and showed it to Meredith.

"I got my license! Can you believe it? It's so cool! I mean...we should do something, my mom just dropped me off. We can go somewhere, anywhere! Addie is coming too but...she is getting ready" Kathleen blabbered.

"I um...I need new clothes...I wanted to go shopping" she frowned "but my mom…"

"Oh..well let's go then!"

Kathleen grabbed Meredith's hand and lead her next door.

"Meredith! What's wrong with you?" Lizzie was sat on the couch, reading a book, she was by far the most Tomboy of them….still not saying much…

"I um...I think we're going shopping? For clothes" she nodded.

"Ugh no way! I have clothes" she said pulling her dark hair into a ponytail as she lifted her book up again just then, the front door opened and Addison rushed in.

"Hey, where's Kathleen?" Addison furrowed her brow noticing Lizzie and Meredith were the only ones there.

"She's grabbing some stuff, we are leaving soon." Meredith nodded and Addison nodded her head.

"At eyou coming with us?" Addison asked, rasinh her blue eyes to meet hers.

"Yeah, we're going shopping...for clothes."

"Ugh Good, this'll be great. Meredith, you're lucky. You have experienced women helping you here...I was so clueless in 6th grade" Addison praised herself and Derek let out a laugh as he came down the stairs.

"You think you are royalty now that we're in 8th grade?" He chuckled leaning against the stairs,

Meredith smiled softly at his remark.

"Shut up!" Addison poured, attempting to chuck a pillow at him.

"Hey! Sounds like a party down here!" Mark smiled as he made his way down the stairs. He was rambunctious, it attracted a lot of the girls around the neighborhood but it hadn't quite hit him yet. He wasn't that interested in girls yet. Meredith felt her phone ringing and her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What's wrong with your face?" Nancy asked as she entered from the kitchen.

"This number, I don't know it, only people with that area code are Izzie, my mother and Richard" she wondered momentarily.

"It's probably one of those robot messages" Mark nodded.

"Well Answer it and find out!" Addison shrugged, Meredith tapped the accept button and held it up to her ear.

"Hello? Is this Meredith?" A woman said into the phone.

"Um...who is this?" Meredith asked rubbing her forehead.

"Hi Meredith, I got your number from the phone book, can you believe that?" The woman was cheery and warm.

"Um...I'm sorry... Who are you?" She repeated.

"I'm Susan Grey, I'm your fathers wife...look, sweetheart I know you might want to hang up and that's okay but I just wanted you to know that we plan to move up there...I think our girls should know their sister" Meredith's eyes shot open in shock, her mouth dropped.

"What Meri?" Mark asked, every person's eyes were on her as she sat there shocked.

"I think you have the wrong number" Meredith whispered.

"Look, meredith we don't have to talk but...I want you to know them...Lexie, she's starting 2nd grade, she's super smart...just skipped past 1st ...and Molly, she's a cutie, she looks like you...or from what I've seen, she just turned 4...you'd really like them" Susan smiled through the phone.

"I um...I have a sister" Meredith stammered, she felt her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You do? That's wonderful! I'd love to meet her too...look um...Lexie gets off the schoolbus ina. Few minutes and I promised to meet her but...we leave in at most a month...I just thought you should know...maybe we can have lunch?" Silence fell over the phone.

"Who is it?" Kathleen asked leaning her ear against the phone.

"Meredith I know you're there...I'll um...It was nice talking to you. Bye Meredith" she sighed clicking it off. The line went silent and then everyone just stared at her blankly.

"Meredith...what happened?" Addison asked and Meredith stood up.

"Are we leaving or…." she asked fluffing her hair and heading towards the front door.

"Um...yeah...I guess" Kathleen said, grabbing her keys.


	5. Chapter 5

The school year had started and life had moved on ...After that phone call with Susan, Meredith hadn't heard anything from them. She was always a little sad, she always wondered what would've happened if they had reconnected.

"Happy birthday, Izzie!" Meredith smiled running up to her.

"Thank you! I'm so excited for the concert tonight. Our very first concert!" Izzie giggled.

"Izzie! Hey girly! Happy birthday!" Addison smiled, giving Izzie a quick hug.

"Happy birthday, iz" derek nodded towards her. Izzie nodded at all the wishes as the bell began to ring and the kids spread out.

"Meredith!" Derek called her, things had changed since she started middle school. She saw a side of Mark and Derek she hadn't ever known. They were cute and popular now, all the girls fawned over them, before they were just her dorky friends...now…

"Hm?" Meredith mumbled turning to face Derek, his blue eyes setting fire to hers.

"What are we doing? Is there some kind of surprise thing or…" he questioned, flipping his messy hair out of his eyes.

"I um...I don't think we're doing anything besides the concert" Meredith kept her eyes averted as Mark walked up and wrapped his arms around her, her body tensed up quickly.

"Hey Meri! What's up?" Mark asked as she removed his arm from around her shoulders.

"I was um...just leaving" Meredith muttered as she caught sight of Nancy across the hall and walked off.

"That girl is trouble" Mark laughed.

"She's a baby" Derek sighed as he watched Nancy tower over Meredith as they talked.

"So izzie might let me take her out, did you hear?" Mark asked switching the subject back to himself.

"You wanna go out with izzie Stevens? Izzie Stevens who has lived down the street since pre k?" Derek wondered.

"Are you serious? She's stacked, future super model." Mark reasoned. "She has matured...unlike Meredith or Amy" Mark snorted, thinking about the two girls in izzies grade.

"Leave them all alone, they don't need you bothering them" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you have dibs?" Mark asked as they headed to class.

"If it'll keep you away from them, then yes" Derek nodded as they approached the gym.

"Hey Cristina" Derek smiled, they had never really gotten along super well but Meredith liked her so he always said hi.

"Hello" She said blankly as she walked by.

"Hah! That girl has not changed since grade school" he laughed seeing the skinny, smart girl walk alone into the gym.

"She's Meredith's friend" Derek claimed.

"So? You have to be friends with Meri's friends?" He questioned.

"That means she must be a secretly good person." He stared as Amelia walked past them.

"You two are bigger gossips than anyone I know!" She called, she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"Shut up Amy!" Derek called to her.

"I gotta talk to izzie tonight" Mark sighed

"You gotta find a real hobby" Derek walked away.

—

The kids laughed and giggled as they left the venue and waited to be picked up.

"That was awesome! My ears are still ringing!" Izzie giggled.

"Me too!" Lizzie laughed.

"I should make my move, distract them so I can talk to her" Mark nudged and Derek shook his head.

"No way! You're on your own" Derek said shocked at his stupidity.

"Come on...just distract Mer for like...5 minutes" Mark begged.

"You're an idiot" Derek sighed as he walked over to where the girls were sitting. "Mer, can we talk? Over here?" He said annoyed, she frowned at his tone and nodded.

"Um...okay" she walked over to where he was standing off in the corner.

"What's that about?" Lizzie asked, her darker eyes gazed at the pair in confusion.

"Who knows" Addison laughed looking over to where Mark was now sitting with izzie and frowning, her blue eyes darkening with anger.

"Hi" Derek smiled casually down at Meredith, his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

"Hey...are..is everything okay?" Meredith asked.

"Mhm, Mark wants to talk to izzie, I'm your distraction" Meredith giggled before nodding.

"Oh...okay" she turned to look where Mark and izzie were sitting, she watched him run his hand through his over producted blonde hair, the way he did when he was trying to impress a girl. Meredith rolled her eyes before turning back towards Derek.

"This is stupid...the worst party ever" Amelia said dramatically as she saw everyone branch off and talk to each other, she stomped off and went back inside to where they were selling snacks. Izzie looked up and saw Amelia stalking off and sighed.

"i really have to check on her but uh….we'll talk later?" She grinned as she backed away from him, pulling on the sleeve of her red sweater.

"Cristina! Meredith! Something's wrong with crazy!" Izzie called to her friends, Cristina looked up from where she was reading what looked like a textbook, her hair pulled back into two loose braids.

"I don't care" she sighed, as she flipped a page.

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded. "Let's go! Sorry but uh...looks like you did your job" Meredith soft baby face smiled up at his before the 3 girls ran inside after their friend.

"Amelia...what's wrong?" Meredith sighed as they came inside.

"This is stupid...I don't fit in with you people…" she pouted.

"What are you talking about? This is like….60% your family!" Izzie laughed.

"I mean...you guys are all...normal and stuff, I'm a mess...ever since my dad's death…" Amelia averted her eyes.

"Amelia...shut up." Cristina snapped.

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed, kicking her under the table.

"No, okay? We all are weird, you aren't special so just...stop" Cristina spat before opening her book back up.

"She's right ya know?" Meredith nodded sweetly, her phone began to buzz as she read who was calling her.

"Richard? No I'm at izzies birthday...um...okay" Meredith signed, ending the call. "I have to go, Katie, can I have a ride?" Kathleen's head shot up and her face scrunched in confusion.

"Um yeah Mer, where to?" She asked concerned.

"Just take me home, I'm gonna babysit...my mom

Is having some problem and...I don't know, Richard wants me to babysit" she sighed

"Alright, everyone who rode with me. We're leaving" Kathleen called as she walked to the car, Meredith, Mark, Derek and Addison behind her.

"Are you Okay, Mer?" Derek whispered once they were in the car.

"Shut up now" she whispered, silence fell over them before she sighed and looked over to him "My fathers here" Derek's eyebrows raised.

"Your father?" He coughed. "Meredith, I've known you since 1st grade and have never heard anything about your father."

"That's because I haven't heard anything about my father...His wife called me a while ago...said they were moving to Boston but that was months ago! I figured she was lying! I don't know and now they're here with their perfect children...molly and Lexie I think" she groaned.

"You wanna bring Maggie over to mine? Mark is staying over, we can watch her together" Derek asked.

"Yeah...that'd be nice" she nodded her head as they pulled up to Addison's house.

"Bye Addie!" They yelled as she ran up the lawn as the rain poured down.

"Go grab the kid and hurry, it's starting to rain harder" Kathleen said as they pulled up to Meredith's house. She hopped out and ran up to the doors and burst in.

"You must be Meredith" a woman smiled

"What's going on?" She asked,

"Girls, this is Meredith. Remember when I told you about her?" The woman said to the 2 girls next to her, one in her arms and the other standing next to her.

"Hi Meredith! I'm Lexie" Meredith froze, realization finally settling. These were her dad's other kids. The little girl didn't look like her at all, she had dark brown hair and honey colored eyes.

"H...hi" Meredith cleared her throat "um...Richard, where's Maggie?" She asked looking around.

"She's upstairs" Richard said.

"Oh! Your other sister, yes!" Susan exclaimed.

"Hi meredith" the small toddler giggled, waving her small arm at her. This girl looked more like Meredith. Her hair was lighter and eyes were greener but she still could see her in her sister.

"Hi um...molly...Richard I'm gonna grab Maggie" Meredith bolted up the stairs and ran into her and Maggie's bedroom, slamming the door shut. Her chest was pounding and she tried to regain her breathing. The slam awoke a sleeping Maggie, she rubbed her eyes before sitting up and letting what was going on come into focus.

"Merry...what's wrong? Should I get my daddy...I think he is downstairs" Maggie hopped out of them bed and went over to where Meredith was crouched over with her head in her hands.

"No...um..I'm okay, mags" Meredith rubbed her eyes harshly before looking up at her Sister.

"Did you go to izzies birthday?" The girl asked sitting in Merediths lap.

"Yeah, it was fun. Maggie, we're going next door, Okay? You wanna come play with Derek and Mark with me?" Meredith said wrapping her arms around the little girl. Things were different with Maggie and Lexie. She grew up with Maggie, she didn't remember her not being there. But now there are these 2 new sisters…

"Yes! yes! yes!" The girl hopped up and down.

"Okay then" Meredith stood up and walked across the hall to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh crap" she muttered at her mascara smeared eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Mags, you weren't gonna tell me I looked a mess?" Meredith asked turning to where the girl was standing at her feet.

"You didn't ask Me" she shrugged, Meredith quickly wiped off the makeup and slid on a sweatshirt before grabbing Maggie, pulling her medium brown curls into a ponytail and leading her down the stairs.

"Who are all these people?" Maggie whispered as she saw the tense group awaiting at the front door.

"Shhh" Meredith said picking her up quickly and walking towards the door. "If anyone talks to you, stay quiet, okay?" Maggie nodded.

"Alright, well we're going to Derek's. I'll see you later, Richard. Bye Mom!" Meredith said as she moved her feet quickly, hoping to escape only to be stopped by her dad's arm.

"Is This your sister?" Thatcher asked, his eyes wide. Meredith just stood there shocked and unsure of what to say.

"How old are you?" The man asked Maggie, who looked to Meredith who shook her head.

"We're leaving" she stated as she walked out, she could hear shouting as she closed the door and let Maggie onto her feet.

"Who was that?" Maggie shouted over the rain.

"Nobody. lets go...the car is over here" she said as they ran to hop in the car.

"Meredith! What took so long?!" Kathleen yelled as they entered the car.

"My father's here...with his kids and wife" meredith muttered.

"Your dad is here? Holy crap!" Mark exclaimed as meredith rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go? Please?" She rested her chin on Maggie's head who was sitting on Meredith's lap.

"We're going" Kathleen said, pulling out of the driveway.

"Unbelievable!" Thatcher shouted inside.

"Are you serious? You run off, don't see your kid for 7 years and you're Getting pissy?" Ellis snorted.

"Not only did you have an affair with that man but you are raising his child. You're unbelievable" he spat. "And then you just let that girl walk around here like she owns the place! Like she has all the power. You're a terrible mother" he shouted.

"I think you guys need to leave" Richard said sternly.

"Don't touch me!" Thatcher hissed at him.

—-

"Hi Maggie!" Derek cheered as he waved to her grabbing her hand.

"Hi Derek! Markie!" She giggled. Leaning over to get in between them.

"Hey kiddo! How's the 3rd grade treating you?" He asked her as she scruffied through his hair.

"It's good! Super easy" Maggie was a super genius child, she excelled at everything academically.

"I bet it is" the girl squirmed as the car pulled into the garage and everyone hopped out.

"Maggie you gotta head to sleep" You can sleep in bed with me tonight, okay?" Meredith said as they walked into the house only lit up by the kitchen light.

"Okay, merry" She still has on pajamas from The when she was sleeping, a few minutes later a knock came at the door. Derek opened it and frowned in confusion.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi...Meredith just came over here right?" The woman said.

"What is your problem?" Meredith grumbled as she stomped up.

"What? What do you want from me?" Meredith shouted.

"Meredith! You never yell…" Kathleen scolded and Meredith sighed as she looked over at the older sister she never had. She ran her hand through her honey hair.

"I'm sorry Meredith, can the girls stay over just for awhile? Ellis said...she said that all the kids play here...can you just keep an eye on them? Molly is pretty tired...she can probably just sleep on the couch. Please, Meredith...they shouldn't be over there." she smiled, her eyes were kind...a little like Carolyn's.

"Fine whatever, come on girls" she sighed taking Molly out of Susan's arms and Lexie walked into the warm house.

"Thank you...I'll come get them later" she sighed as she turned around.

"Kay" Meredith muttered as she shut the door.

"Hi! I'm not tired" the girl shook her head.

"Lexie right?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah! My mom tells me all about you all the time! She says I have a big sister and you're her" Lexie blabbed as she messed with her slimy dress.

"That's a pretty dress" Meredith smile, Derek watched the two interact and grinned. A few minutes later the garage door opened again as the rest of the Shepherds were home.

"We're back!" Nancy announced, Carolyn saw Meredith sitting with a small child she didn't recognize.

"Hi Meredith. Who's this?" Carolyn asked, speaking of Molly in her arms.

"This is Molly my uh...and this is Lexie, their mom asked them to stay over awhile...there's a lot happening next door so…"

"That's alright, hi Molly" Carolyn's face softened at the little girl as her eyes opened and a smile spread across her face.

"She is a cutie, she reminds me a little of you, Meredith. Similar eyes an the pretty hair" she chuckled seeing the soft curls on the top of her head.

"Yeah...uh...she's my sister" Meredith mumbled.

"Oh, really? Well, Greys get special treatment here, come on over here, it's Lexie right?"she reached her arm out to the older sister standing behind Meredith.

"Uh huh...my daddy is veeeery angry so my mommy brought me over here….my sister is gonna watch me, my mommy says big sisters do that sometimes" Lexie nodded.

"That's so cool, Meredith. You have 3 sisters now!" Nancy said excitedly.

"You have another sister? Where is she?" Lexie asked excitedly.

"Um...she's sleeping" Meredith sighed "I can...I can go get her if you want" she shrugged.

"Can you? Can you please?" Lexie begged and Meredith nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Mags? Mags wake up" Meredith whispered as she shook her awake.

"Is It morning time already?" Maggie asked.

"No, there's uh some people I want you to meet" Meredith sighed as she leaned the girl up.

"Really?" Her eyes got big with excitement.

"Yeah, come on" She said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bed. They made their way downstairs where everyone was sitting.

"This is your sister? Hi I'm Lexie! Who are you!?" Lexie teetered on her heels.

"I'm maggie" the girl smiled sweetly, Meredith didn't want to be happy about any of this but she was. She was still young and the thought of having a bigger family was what she always dreamed of.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kay see you around" 2 girls said as they walked away from Mark and Derek, Meredith shut her locker and rolled her eyes.

"So annoying" Meredith muttered walking the opposite direction.

"What? Mark and Derek? Yeah…" Lizzie laughed looking back towards them before they walked into the bathroom.

"I mean...it was annoying in middle school but now..ugh" meredith shook her head.

"I know, well there was one year without them" Lizzie laughed as she applied a coat of mascara over her lashes.

"Who are you talking about?" Addison asked as she burst in wearing a tight red dress.

"Pretty and prettier. You look hot" Lizzie said when she turned around.

"I'm tired of prettier messing around with me, it's such a waste of my time...I'm worth more than that. I'm telling him to screw off and I wanna look hot when I do it" Addison stated as she fluffed her hair.

"You're finally getting over Mark?" Meredith said in shock.

"Yeah I'm tired of him thinking that just because we slept together a couple times and that he has beautiful hair, he has a pass to treat me like trash. I'm over it" Addison said as she opened the door and left.

"Wow…" Meredith said still in shock "you think she'll do it?"

"Not a chance" Lizzie shook her head as the two girls followed out the door.

"Mer! Are you going to izzies tonight? Apparently she is throwing some kind of party or something" Nancy said running up to where the girls were in the hallway.

"Oh um...maybe. I have class...see ya!" she called as she ran off quickly, anxiety written on her face.

"She's so pretty but...sooooo strange" Nancy sighed as she walked away smoothly.

—

"Meredith! You came!" Izzie smiled, wrapping her arms around her friend. Izzie has grown into the girl every guy wanted, she was pretty and sassy with long blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"I did...I um...can I have some alcohol? I've never um…" Meredith whispered over to her friend.

"Meredith, you're not as good a whisperer as you think, come on Baby, I'll make you a drink" Cristina grinned drunkenly as she pulled her over to where the alcohol was sitting. Cristina was still Cristina, but she knew how to have fun now, still top of her class though.

"Addie! I heard you told Mark it was over, good for you! I'm glad someone has the guts" Amelia laugh, she was wearing a girly outfit that didn't fit her personality at all and was clearly a hand me down from one of her girlier sisters.

"You actually did it?" Meredith's green eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm an idiot" addison groaned, her head laying on the counter.

"You are not, woman up!" Nancy yelled, slapping Addison's slumped back.

"Why's Everyone So pouty?" Izzie giggled as she stumped in, straightening her flower top that showed off her midriff.

"She's broke it off with Mark" Meredith said sipping gently on the tequila Cristina had gotten her and scrunching up her nose every time.

"Mer, that is not how you take a shot" izzie laughed.

"It tastes like battery acid!" Meredith whined.

"You sound like Maggie" Amelia remarked and Meredith sent her a glare.

"Seriously! Just, down It and get it over with...it starts tasting a whole lot better after 5" izzie laughed, resting her weight on her shorter friend. She grabbed the shot and poured it back before her face scrunched and she shook her hair around wildly.

"Agk!" She gagged.

"Aw Meri, are you Okay?" Mark teased as he walked into the room, Addison kept her head lower in hopes it would make her invisible.

"Shut up" She said plainly as she poured another.

"Know your limits, Mer. You've never drank before" Derek said warningly.

"You especially shut up!" She snapped as she threw it back, her face scrunching a little less this time. Derek sighed and leaned over to Addison

"Keep an eye on her, she has to go home and I think Lexie and Molly are there" he whispered and Addison nodded.

Time was breezing by and everyone seemed to get more and more inebriated but people began to start leaving, the room was silent except for the died down music.

"You know what's funny?" Meredith said to nobody in particular. "My sisters...both of them are crazy smart..like..magic genius babies. Both of them skipped first grade and are barely past toddlers and in upper elementary" she laughed, Cristina leaned up from where she was laying on the couch.

"I'm waiting for the funny part" she said staring.

"That they're super smart and I'm just...me" Meredith said leaning back to the back of the couch, the room remained silent. A few minutes later Mark and a girl Meredith recognized from AP Bio came into the room and sat in a corner closely together, Derek followed behind them.

"Mer, can we talk?" Derek asked as he walked right up, her eyes flashed open.

"Right now?" Meredith's eyes dropped as she sat up sloppily.

"Meredith, how much did you drink? Addie! I told you to make sure she didn't drink too much!" He looked over to where Addison was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the couch.

"She's fine" she rolled her eyes taking another sip of the bottle on the table.

"Wait you did what?" Meredith's he's shot up, suddenly feeling a little more sober.

"Meredith, there were a lot of people here and I didn't want anything to happen to you" Derek sighed rubbing his eyes.

"God! You're Not my father" Meredith spat, she walked out and headed to the back porch.

"Meredith!" He called, releasing a deep sigh.

"Do you like...hate me or something? What is your problem?" Derek flung the screen door open and saw Meredith pacing.

"No! I just...you are just...can you just leave?" She asked.

"Meredith...what is wrong with you? Earlier you told me to especially shut up...what did I do to you? We've been friends since we were kids I don't understand" he said to her back.

"Me either" she muttered before turning back around, her eyes glistened in the light of the moon, her cheeks flushed from the combination of alcohol and frustration.

"Meredith…" he pressed, hoping to get something out of her.

"I'm just tired...maybe" Meredith said, averting her eyes from his.

"Look...we'll talk when you're sober, okay? Please I just...I miss you, we're friends...we were and now I don't...we were best friends, Mer" he smiled at her as she kept her face low. "I'll walk you home, I think your sisters are there"

"Okay…" was all she could muster at the moment.

—-

hey! I'm sorry these are so sporadic. I'm actually pre-med in college right now and am in some pretty tough classes and am also in a sorority...I'm crunched I'm time but I'll work on it! xoxo - Ellen


	7. Chapter 7

"Addies Richy rich parents are throwing her a sweet sixteen, did you hear?" Nancy whispered over to Meredith in geometry class. She laughed

"I've known her since first grade and have seen her parents about...a handful of times...maybe?" Most of the kids in their friend group grew up with less than satisfactory parenting figures. Addison's were rich workaholics, marks were angry unhappily married drunks, izzies Mom worked 3 jobs to pay the bills, It was nice that most of them got what it was like growing up.

—

"What're you doing here?" Meredith asked a soft smile covering her face as she saw Mark and Derek enter the room.

"Future health professionals club" Derek shrugged as if it was obvious.

"So you aren't lost then?" Meredith teased, he gave her a soft smirk.

"No uh..I don't think so" he whispered close to her, she froze up at the contact. Mark smirked.

"If you say so" Meredith sang as the two took seats at her table. "Cristina is coming" Meredith said.

"Oh god" Mark groaned, laying his head on the lab table.

"Mark Sloan! Be nice" Meredith laughed. She knew he was never being truly mean spirited.

"Meredith Grey, you're following in your mother's footsteps then, huh?" An older man who she recognized as the pathophysiology teacher.

"Uh...maybe" Meredith said flatly, hoping the conversation would be cut short, Derek looked up at her knowing her mother wasn't her favorite topic.

"You'd make a great surgeon, as for you Mark Sloan...you've got quite the reputation and it's not exactly for your gpa" the man crossed his arms and Meredith furrowed her brow at his rude remark.

"Well...guess I'll just have to surprise you then" Mark said confidently.

"And Derek Shepherd, you are one of what? Twelve kids? I feel like I never see the last of you guys" he chuckled "your sister, Kathleen..how's she doing in college?" He asked.

"Oh...uh good I think, she's a psych major so…" Derek shrugged.

"Well...I hope you show as much promise as your sisters" he said as he walked away.

"What was that?" Cristina said confused as she walked up.

"Weird" Meredith said turning to look at the man now harassing another table.

"Kate did not like him very much" Derek shook his head.

"You wanna be a Doctor?" Cristina snorted realizing Who was there.

"What's that supposed to mean, yang? We can still be doctors just because we have social lives and aren't you" Mark laughed as she ignored his comment.

"This is Who I compete with on my med school application? I'm not worried" Cristina began getting out notebooks, pens, highlighters and pencils.

"Cristina, it's a club...not a class" Meredith smiled. She liked Cristina's eagerness, she found it charming.

"There's always room for excellence" she said staring ahead towards the front. Mark laughed and attempted to whisper something in Derek's ear but he just shoved him away.

—-

"Do you know what you're gonna get Addie?" Lizzie asked on the car ride home, Lizzie was a senior and had a serious boyfriend she spent a lot of time with now so she didn't spend a lot of fine home anymore

"What do you get s girl Who can have everything?" Derek asked

"I can hear you!" Addison said hitting Derek on the back of the head.

"What? It's true!" He shrugged as they pulled up.

"Hey so You know Robin right? Tall, blue eyes always dressed like a-"

"I know Robin" Derek cut him off.

"She's coming over so tell ma I can't make dinner" Mark said as he grabbed his bag off the car floor.

"Such a whore" Meredith yelled as he ran off in the direction of his house, Meredith shook her head as she unbuckled her seatbelt to

walk towards her house. "Tell Mrs Shepherd that I have to watch the girls but I'll bring them over for dinner" Meredith said.

"You want me to come? I mean I can...if you want..I don't have anything else to do and I haven't seen them in awhile" Derek said sheepishly

"Sell it harder, would ya? If you wanna come then let's go" Meredith said as she kept walking next door.

"Meredith!" Maggie came running up and hugged her quickly. Maggie was a weird child, she was a lot younger than the girls in her class so at times she came across as very mature compared to Lexie but at others she didn't understand social norms because she was almost always excluded. Susan now had Lexie and Molly get dropped off the school bus at Merediths and she would watch them til Susan came and got them depending on when she got off work.

"Hey! How was school?" She asked as she attempted to tame her messy long curls.

"Good! We're taking prep classes for high school next year" She rambled looking up at them.

"That's great! Where are your sisters?" Mereidth asked looking around.

"Upstairs, I'll go get them" Maggie said excitedly as she ran up the stairs.

"She's spending too much time with you" Derek whispered closely.

"Hm?" Meredith coughed. Her heart beating faster.

"The rambling, that's so Meredith Grey" Derek laughed.

"Meredith!" Lexie came running down the stairs, he very long brown hair trailing behind her. Lexie was very sweet, she got very jealous of Maggie, she hated that they were the same age but Maggie was a grade ahead and she hated even more that she thought her and Meredith were closer.

"Lex!" She stood from her kneeling to prepare for the impact of when Lexie ran at her full speed.

"Mer-Deth!" Molly said excitedly. Molly was the Baby, she had all the signs of being the Baby. She was different than her sisters in that she had a speech issue and she was still in first grade at the age of 6.

"Derek! Are you staying here too?" Maggie asked, pulling on his shirt.

"Would you want me to?" He asked the youngest three begged excitedly.

"You're lucky" Derek said as they watched the three girls through the window as they played on the play set.

"How So?" Meredith looked over at him.

"You get to be this important role model for them, my sisters just think I'm a dork or a whore, which I am neither" he clarified.

"Right" Meredith nodded as she turned her head out the window again.

"Does it annoy you that...I mean...does me being with girls like...are you jealous?" He stammered, before she could get an answer out the side door opened and the girls came running back in.

—-

The party was later that week and Meredith cristina and izzie were all over at Meredith's.

Izzie wore a soft black and white t shirt, a denim skirt, and converse, her hair in a loose low bun. She applied soft makeup and lip gloss.

Cristina wore an oversized burnt orange sweater, leggings, her hair was in a loose high ponytail with simple makeup.

Meredith had always been indecisive, she had decided on a old red sweater and ripped jeans, she kept her hair down and attempted to apply lipstick.

"This is horrible" Meredith groaned as she wiped it off. "This is why I remain friends with addie" she said frustratedly.

"You look fine" izzie smiled pulling her arm out the door.

"Are you sure?" Meredith questioned looking towards Cristina.

"You look how you always look, a little sloppy but it suits you" Cristina told her bluntly.

"Trying to impress someone, Mer?" Izzie teased and Meredith's face began to burn.

"No! I mean..no" Meredith shook her head leaving the room.

"Oh my god! Who?" Izzie gasped excitedly.

"Nobody" Meredith said quickly as she walked down the stairs.

"How do I not know about this?" Cristina said trailing behind her.

"Because there's nothing to know" she said as she walked out the front door.

"You're no fun" izzie pouted and Meredith sped ahead.

"There's nothing to tell he...doesn't even know I exist..well he does it's just.." Meredith shook her head and ran down the stairs.

"Meredith! We aren't done here! Izzie called down after her.

—-

The room was hot and hectic, Addison's parents were in attendance for about an hour before leaving. The party started getting louder and more crowded after that.

Meredith was sat on a couch lazily next to Izzie, she was attempting to drink away the stress she'd been feeling with her sisters, friends and Derek.

"You wanna tell me about this boy? Or is it a girl? It's totally cool if it is" Izzie said loudly near Meredith ear.

"It's not a girl actually...it's not anybody" she said as she shoved her friend back.

"Aye..be nice" she pouted as she poured her drink back. "What does he look like? Does he go to school with us?"

"Stop talking" Meredith sang as she saw Addison approaching with Mark next to her.

"Hey Nancy is in there with some boy sucking face, can you distract Derek so he doesn't kill him, which will in turn lead to Nance killing him?" Addison laughed as she was led towards the couch.

"Me?" Meredith choked nervously. She bit her lip as she looked into Addison's eyes but she was too drunk to notice her anxiety.

"Yeah why not?" She said as she pulled Meredith up and handed her the drink she'd been holding. Meredith sighed as she went to look for Derek.

"She's so weird" Addison giggled as she laid back on the couch.

—-

"Hey" Meredith said hopping up towards where Derek was talking to a boy she remembered from their pre health club named Jonah.

"Hey, this is meredith...you've met her right?" Derek grinned.

"Uh...sorta, Hey" Meredith waved.

"Where are your friends?" He asked turning his body completely towards her.

"Oh um...busy" she shrugged, biting back a smile.

"Hm right, Addie and Mark are back on" Derek nodded, sipping the beer he was holding.

"What?" She spat.

"Oh..I figured you knew." He shrugged.

"No but I'm not surprised" she sighed taking the seat at the bar stool.

"Are you okay? You're very quiet" he murmured towards her.

"I'm….fine…" she sighed as she kept her eyes low.

"Meredith! Are you not drinking?" Cristina called from across the room as she made her way towards her.

"Um..not really" she laughed shyly.

"Have you talked to Kate recently?" Meredith asked turning back to face towards Derek, Cristina rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Not really….she's pretty busy. And she is always with Danny" Derek shrugged.

"They're pretty serious then?" She asked, finally lifting her eyes.

"Yeah...really serious" he chuckled, Mark and Addison entered the kitchen as Addison walked over and whispered that she was free to go.

"Thanks" She laughed but stayed put.

"What was that?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"Oh...you don't really wanna know" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Meredith! We should go" Cristina said as she pulled a very intoxicated izzie through the house.

"Ooooh Mer! Hey! Look at you, in here with all the boys" izzie giggled as she spilled the drink she had been holding.

"How did she get that wasted so quickly?" Meredith laughed but stood up.

"Who knows, whatever we need to go. We can stay at yours tonight, right?" Cristina said holding izzie up by wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah uh...nobody's home so…"

"Good, let's go" Cristina said as she headed towards Meredith's house.

"Okay...we'll see ya I guess" Meredith bit her lip as she stepped back.

"See ya" Derek smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas break had finally approached and Meredith and Mark were currently at the shepherds. Meredith hated being home over Christmas break, the house was cold and dark. Sometimes there'd be a light when Maggie was over, but she basically avoided her own house as much as possible.

"When is Kate gonna get here?" Nancy as as she came down the stairs to where the rest of the family was.

"She should be in any minute now" Carolyn said not looking up from her book as she sat near the fireplace.

"Is danny coming?" Mark asked.

"Ohh is he?" Amy asked excitedly.

"I don't know" Carolyn smiled before going back to reading.

"She didn't tell you?" Lizzie frowned.

"I didn't ask, I have presents to wrap. Let me know when she gets here" Carolyn smiled as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

Everyone chatted happily for about 30 minutes before the doorbell rang through the house.

"Ack!" Lizzie squealed as she hopped up. She ripped open the door as ran into hug her sister.

"Hey Liz, hey guys" she grinned happily as she accepted hugs from everyone. "This is danny" she smiled gesturing to the man standing next to her. "There's something really big I need to talk to you guys about but not until….Mom! Hi!" She smiled as Carolyn made her way back downstairs.

"Kathleen, i've missed you dear" she smiled wrapping her eldest in a Warm hug.

—-

"What do you think Kate has to tell us?" Mark asked as they laid in what was now marks and dereks room.

"I dunno...maybe she's dropping out" Amy shrugged.

"No way" Liz said.

"Maybe She eloped, did you see a ring?" Meredith said.

"I didn't but maybe" Nancy nodded.

"Maybe she's pregnant" mark smirked.

"Hah maybe" meredith laughed.

"Don't be stupid" Nancy exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys" Kathleen smiled as she opened the door, her hair had grown a lot longer and was curled lightly around her face and her eyes were brighter than they remembered.

"Hey Kate" everyone waved welcoming her into the room.

—-

Dinner started later that night, everyone gathered around the table. The room was silent as everyone waited for Kathleen to spill her surprise.

"How's Stanford going?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Great! Everyone is so crazy smart, but I love it there" Kate grinned.

"Good" Carolyn smiled as she began cutting her chicken.

"Come on, Kate. Everyone is waiting to hear your surprise so just out with it" Lizzie said, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder but flashed her bright teeth in excitement.

"Liz, calm down" Addison scolded, her hair had also grown out and she had cut her bangs a couple months back after calling it off with Mark again.

"Okay...well um...me and danny..well I...um...I went to the doctor and am Uh...I'm pregnant" Katheleen said excitedly.

"Called it" Mark grinned slamming his hand on the table, Addison leaned over and smacks his messy blonde head.

"Pregnant?" Derek said shockedly, his bright blue eyes bulged.

"How far along are you?" Nancy asked, smiling slightly.

"Uh...2 months" danny nodded. Everyone had a million questions and Kate was pretty open to answer any they had.

"Are you guys getting married?"

"Are you staying in college?"

"Ma, what're you thinking?"

—-

"Alright, thank you for dinner, Carolyn" Meredith said as she gathered her stuff.

"Honey, you can stay if you'd like" Carolyn frowned, knowing how lonely her house could get.

"Oh, thank you but I'm actually supposed to watch Maggie tonight and Cristina is going to come over so...I'll be okay" she nodded.

"Alright, dear" Carolyn continued cleaning off dishes.

"Bye guys! I'll see you all tomorrow, Kate, it was nice seeing you and congrats" she headed towards the door to leave.

"Bye, Meri" Mark said as he walked past.

"Bye Meredith" Derek smiled towards her, she smiled towards the ground before leaving quickly.

—-

"Mer! My mom is driving me crazy, wait til you hear this" Cristina exclaimed as she bursted through the door, the girls headed into the kitchen as they began talking about drama and things going on in their lives.

"So she's knocked up? What an idiot! She's never making it to med school with a baby!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Cristina! That's not true! She's smart, really smart and she has support" meredith defensed.

"Hey, I'm hopeful for her but come on…" Cristina sighed.

"Hey ladies" Richard said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi Richard, hi Maggie" Meredith greeted.

"Hello dr. Webber" Cristina said politely, Meredith simply rolled her eyes at her friends behavior.

"Hey Meredith" Maggie grinned as she came to sit at the table with the older girls.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I have some last minute shopping, will you girls be okay here?" Richard asked.

"Yeah we're good. Night Richard" Meredith said as he left.

"So anyway, I just can't imagine being pregnant...I don't even have time for a boyfriend let alone a kid" Cristina rambled.

"You're having a baby?" Maggie said excitedly to Meredith.

"Oh go! No, Maggie! And don't tell mom anything you hear in this conversation or I won't let you hang out with me and my friends anymore" meredith said seriously.

"My lips are sealed, meri" Maggie nodded.

"Good, it's Derek's sister. The one in college" Meredith said before continuing to chat.

"Wow…" Maggie stated.

"I mean….I am not even ready for like…" Meredith trailed off.

"Yeah me neither I'm way too focused on school gor that. I mean….I know izzie has gotten pretty far with a couple boys at school but I don't think all the way." Cristina claimed.

"Cristina!" Meredith's eyes bulged at her statement before looking over towards Maggie.

"Oh please, she's gonna be in high school in less than a year, she's gonna hear way worse" Cristina sighed.

"Still...she's 10" Meredith reminded.

"All I'm saying is, I am not ready for that..school is way more important than any guy in high school" Cristina nodded and Meredith looked towards the window before looking down.

"What? You disagree?" Cristina chuckled.

"No! I mean...not every guy is the worst…" Meredith shrugged.

"Oh izzie was right! You do have a crush, out with it" Cristina smiled, hopping up to grab a drink from the fridge.

"You have a crush? On a boy? Who?" Maggie chimes in excitedly.

"I don't! Why is izzie talking about this?" Meredith whined.

"Meredith, just say who..if you say, I might be able to help you get this guy" Cristina turned her head over her shoulder as she continued to stand by the fridge.

"It's nobody, look it doesn't matter anyway...he goes for girls like Izzie anyway." Meredith frowned and kept her head low.

"Izzie? In the phase she's in right now? Her cake face. stuffed bra phase?" Cristina snorted.

"Cristina!" Meredith spat at her friend's comment.

"Look, that's your own self conscious thinking. You are pretty. You have nice hair and a nice smile and you have the prettiest eyes so...just stop beating around the bush and out with it" Cristina demanded but Meredith stayed silent.

"Fine...have you told anyone? Does Amy know? I know izzie doesn't know because she would've told me" Cristina said now essentially talking to herself.

"Amelia? I don't think she'd know" Maggie said shaking her head.

"Hm...yeah she's a flight risk, she's in some weird crisis" Cristina said as she began to pace.

"Does Lexie know?" Maggie asked curiously. Maggie and Lexie always were in a competition now, between grades, boys and family. Lexie was more popular at school but a grade below Maggie.

"Nobody knows anything and there's also nothing to know" meredith said as she got up and headed to the living room to lay on the couch.

"Is this what I have to deal with in high school? Because I want to be held back" Maggie said running her hand through her fluffy curly hair.

"You sound like molly" meredith giggled.

"Just tell us who!" Cristina groaned.

"What if we guess? Will you tell then?" Maggie asked.

"Oooh Good idea! 20 questions" Cristina grinned.

"...fine 20 questions and then never again" Meredith declared as she crossed her arms.

"Do I know him?" Cristina asked. Meredith bit her lip before nodding.

"Is he popular?" Meredith shrugged before saying yes.

"He is in high school right?" Cristina clarified.

"What? Yes!"

"I dunno...maybe it's some 40 year old guy" Cristina shrugged.

"Is he a musician?" Maggie asked.

What kind of question is that?" Cristina asked.

"If he is, it'll narrow it down a lot" maggie said.

"He's not"

"Do I know him?" Maggie asked. Meredith bit her lip knowing this question would narrow it down quite a bit. Her mind reeled as she racked her Brian for an idea before she said .

"You've at least heard his name. 15 left" she smiled, feeling satisfied with her choice.

"Hmmm...does he live in the neighborhood?" Cristina asked. Meredith's heart started racing as the choices got more narrow.

"Uhhhh…...y-es" she replied. Attempting to sound like she was thinking about it.

"Is it jack?" Maggie asked.

"No" Meredith laughed.

"Has he had a crush on you in the past or anyone of our friends?"

"I don't think so" Meredith sighed sadly.

"Is he a blonde?" Maggie asked.

"No"

"Are you guys friends?" Cristina asked, she felt they were getting closer and she attempted to calm herself down and nodded.

"Is he white?" Cristina asked, Meredith nodded again.

"Is it Paul?" Maggie asked again.

"No! And you guys have 8 left" meredith scoffed.

"Have you guys ever hung out outside of school?" Cristina said more focused, Meredith attempted not to laugh as she recognized her stature as one she takes when studying for a test.

"Yeah" Meredith nodded.

"Is he skinny?" Maggie asked, she nodded.

"Is it that photographer guy?" Cristina rolled her eyes.

"No" meredith giggled.

"Has he been to the house?" Maggie asked. That was a give away, that gave a choice between about 5 different friends that fit that description.

"Y...es" Meredith sighed.

"Has he ever met Mom?" Maggie said excitedly as she drew closer.

"Um….yeah" Meredith mumbled.

"It's not that dorky kid with the long neck that you hang out with right?" Cristina asked.

"No it's not Cody...2 left"

"Okay…." Maggie said concentrating.

"We can both have one question and then we have to come up with a Guess at the end together" Cristina claimed.

"Deal" Maggie nodded.

"Okay….is he older than us?" Cristina asked.

"Yes"

"Maggie it's up to you" Cristina said sitting down after she'd been pacing quickly.

"Have you guys been friends for….at least 5 years?" Maggie smiled as she narrowed it down to 2 final people in her head.

"Yes" Meredith sigehd.

"I know who it is!" Maggie exclaimed.

"What? Who? How?" Cristina said shocked.

"I knew it! Hah!" Maggie giggled to herself.

""Maggie, who is it?" Cristina said again.

"It's Derek isn't it? It's so Derek. I knew you weren't just friends." Maggie giggled excitedly.

"What? No! We didn't even discuss it, Mer that doesn't count" Cristina said

"No! Meri, I'm right aren't I?" Maggie asked as she hopped off the couch and stood directly in front of her sister.

"Meredith!" Cristina rolled her eyes "come on...him? Pretty boy?"

"Yes...Fine Whatever Yes" Meredith sighed frustratedly. "Please don't tell anyone" meredith pleaded.

—-

"I got a job to help prepare for the baby, it's terrible and tedious but I need the cash" Kathleen said the next morning as she ran in from the mailbox. "I've been working 2 straight weeks and finally got my first paycheck! Can you believe it?" She giggled.

"Yeah congrats" Mark nodded.

Kate ripped open the envelope and stared at the paper. "Thai si crap! This wouldn't take care of a baby for 2 weeks!" Kate said nervously.

"I've been working all week and balancing school to make that money and...danny is finding a job but he hasn't had any luck yet and I...we need to start planning now. This is supposed to work, danny and I are in love and it's real and we want to do this but...I don't know what to do" she said as her lip began to whimper.

"Katie...everything will be okay...you're spiraling. This money isn't for right now, it's savings. You're saving for later if you do ever need it" Mark explained.

"Right...right yeah. I just...I want this to be the best life it can be for everyone" she nodded.

"It will be" Carolyn smiled reassuringly. "Everyone here is here for you, all your sisters your brothers and I are all here for you if you need anything, sunshine"


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith sat curled on the couch, she had a knit long sleeved sweater absorbing her frame. she had been searching with the Shepherd's for a apartment and a job for Kathleen and Danny.

"Okay...I made Kate get in the bath. Her stress levels are super high and that isn't healthy for her or the baby" Danny frowned as he came to sit on the couch, he leaned forwards as he rested his head in his hands.

"Any luck, Meri?" Mark asked.

"Um...not really. There's a position at chili's" she ripped a sticky note off the side of her laptop and handed it over to Danny.

"Thanks guys...she's just so stressed and I want to be there but I'm having a lot of trouble" he frowned.

"It'll get easier" Carolyn nodded.

"Yeah?" Danny looked up with a hopeful look on his face. Carolyn never failed to surprise people with her level of encouragement.

"Well...when I was pregnant with Kathleen...I was about...well a little younger than you Meredith" she sighed at the memories.

"Wow…" Meredith sputtered, her eyes bulged at the idea.

"Oh yeah...it was stressful and frustrating but, you can make it through" Carolyn's smiled sweetly toward Danny before going back to what she had been reading before.

—

Christmas Eve had approached and they were preparing to have their family dinner, this included Meredith's sisters and Mark.

"I'm pissed, don't bother me" Kathleen shouted as she past Danny and Derek in the hall.

"Kate…" Danny sighed.

"No! Shit up! Seriously! My boobs are huge, my body hurts, I'm tired and I'm hungry so just…." She shouted as she walked past, she was definitely pregnant. She had been excessively moody and you could definitely see that "pregnancy glow" look on her face.

"Katie, foods almost ready" Meredith informed cautiously.

"Okay…" she nodded softly as she took a seat on the couch. Meredith mother "Wow" towards the guys.

"We're taking Christmas pictures first. I'd dint get hot and dressed up for this for nothing" Lizzie said as she messed with the camera sitting in the foyer.

"Right! Pictures and then dinner" Carolyn nodded as she entered.

"Kathleen, is that what you wanna wear?" Nancy asked. Everyone's eyes shot UPenn at her remark. Kathleen was in a pair of soft black shorts and a small white tank top that's her swollen chest spill out.

"Why not? If you have. Aproblemsay it to my face" Kathleen spat.

"No problem...let's go" Nancy nodded.

"Wow...Liz, you really went all out Mark nodded. She had her face caked with dark makeup and a firm fitting red dress and heels on.

"Oh yeah… these are going to hulled and I want him to see me looking good so" Lizzie smiled as she adjusted the frame.

"Well you look good" Addison complimented, she had been daring Mark again the last couple months. She wore a soft knit Grey sweater that matched Marks.

"You look nice" Derek smiled awkwardly as he took in Meredith's apparently. Derek was finishing his awkward phase but he wore a plain red sweatshirt.

"Ew" Nancy rolled her eyes as she slid on her black coat before the doorbell rang. Derek ran to answer it.

"Hi rose!" He grinned as he welcomed the girl in they recognized her from school, she was a junior and on the school's dance team.

"Hi! I'm sorry I didn't know what to wear so I hope this is okay" She grinned. She had a soft black sweater on.

"Mer, are you good? Cristina whispered over to her friend.

"Shut up...you didn't tell izzie right?" She asked as she saw izzie appear in a tight green t shirt.

"What's going on?" She asked excitedly.

"Nothing" the two girls said simultaneously.

"Look, Mer...she's never gonna last. Look at her" Cristina said comfortingly, looking over to where rose was giggling as she talked to Mark and Derek.

"Are we talking about that mouse in sweater" Amelia rolled her eyes as she walked up. "You're a right, i know that girl. She's not worth his time"

"Yeah…" meredith nodded. Hearing that mad eher feel better but Amelia had been very shady recently, she'd been secretive and jittery and nobody could figure out why.

"Amelia, you should probably change...for the picture" Nancy states as she looked at her younger sisters bright yellow, off the shoulder top.

"I'm not changing jusy for a picture" Amelia glared.

"You won't match everyone else" Nancy complained.

"Who cares?" The two girls began shouting louder as the conversation escalated.

"I do! Go change!"

"Hey! You two, that's enough. Amy go out on black, white, green or red" Carolyn rolled her eyes at the girls bickering. Amelia groaned as she stomped up the stairs. Meredith frowned at the argument, she hated fighting with her sisters so she knew what it was like. Maggie and Lexie were currently fighting because Lexie knew that Maggie knew something about her life that she didn't. Maggie hadn't told Lexie about Meredith's crush but that doesn't mean she won't torment Lexie about it. Mereidht decided that she felt bad for Amelia and would go check and make sure everything wa showing alright. She rounded the stairs and headed up to the room she shared with Nancy, the door was cracked open. But the bathroom door was closed. Meredith walked towards and ripped the door open, they were practically family so they usually did that to each other.

"Privacy, Meredith!" Amelia shouted. Meredith frowned at her jumpiness and her attempt to turn away from her. Her eyes were wild and her face was pale.

"Sorry..um...what're you doing? You should be changing I guess...why are you just standing by the sink?" She asked as she stepped closer to see what she was holding in her pushed the small item into her sleeve.

"Amelia, what...what're you doing?" Meredith asked concern in her voice.

"Why sr eyou even here? Go home! Seriously! You aren't a part of this family. Just….leave!" Amelia spat, she didn't mean it but she knew it's her get to leave.

"Okay. Fine." Mereidht nodded, she wasn't totally hurt by what Amelia said, she knew she was lashing out but she also grew up around angry words and hurtful comments

"Hey, is she ready?" Derek asked as he passed Meredith in the hall.

"I don't know...I don't thing so" Meredith said briskly as she attempted to leave quickly.

"Meredith!" He said, grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?" He frowned.

"Her, she's...I don't know" she sighed as she walked away. Meredith sighed as she made it back downstairs and saw her two eldest sisters bickering to each other.

"Stop! Both of you!" Meredith shouted at them. "Come with me" Meredith groaned as she pulled Maggie and Lexie with her, molly follo big behind them.

"You, you aren't better than Lexie, I love you but we love each other the same. You are both smart girls and I love you the same. Stop using what I told you against her in this battle you have" meredith said towards Maggie who kept her eyes low as she messed with the sleeves of her bright red sweater. "Apologize and say what you're sorry" Meredith demanded. Derek walked up and leaned against the frame as he watched her parent her parentless siblings.

"I'm sorry for teasing you and using Keri's secret against you" Maggie frowned as she finally looked up.

"Goo. And you, stop lashing out. You are pretty and smart. I love you equally. The secret, I didn't tell her ...she guessed it. The secret is that I have a crush on someone, someone really important to me" she sighed as she had now revealed that twice.

"Who?" Lexie grinned.

"...Derek" Meredith sighed, she figured there was a real whay to get around it without looking like she favored one of her sisters.

"Meredith…" Maggie said, her eyes wide as she pointed behind Meredith to where Derek was standing. Meredith spun around, her eyes bulged before her instinct to run kicked in.

"Alright, Molly you need to change your shirt for the pictures. Let's go next door" mereidht grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her out the back door of the house.

"What's happening?" Molly asked.

"We're changing" Meredith states, her heart was racing a million miles an hour as she stepped wider.

"I'm already in red and white" Molly said.

"It doesn't matter, Mollz" Meredith groaned as smthey reached the house. "We don't need to change I just needed to leave that house" Meredith sighed.

"Oh…" Molly nodded as she attempted to understand.

—-

Derek didn't understand, he loved mereidht and yeah they would flirt sometimes but he never thought anything about it. Or maybe he had but never in a serious way where she'd return the feeling. He racked his Brain as he stared toward the door she'd left out of.

"I...Lexie I think they're taking the picture now...or something?" Maggie said as she grabbed her sisters hand and they ran out of the tense room.

"Oh my gosh!" Lexie squealed.

"That was so embarrassing!" Maggie giggled

"What is she gonna do?" Lexie asked.

"I have an idea…" Maggie nodded as she went to find Derek again.


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith had been narrowly avoiding Derek for the last 2 weeks. All of Christmas break he spent trying to reach her and she spent the whole time trying to hide away.

"What the hell did you do to Grey? She has never been away this long?" Mark asked.

"I didn't do anything" Derek felt bad, after Meredith ran out, Maggie told him that she told them it was not actually him that she liked.

"Right So if I go ask her right now, she's gonna say everything's fine in a non-Meredith, normal person way?" Mark asked as he saw Meredith exit her front door and head down her driveway. Derek quickly ran down the stairs to talk to her.

"Meredith!" He called from the lawn as he attempted to gain her attention.

"Oh...hi Derek" she bit her lip nervously.

"Look, we need to talk" Derek sighed as why he recognized as George from school's car pull up.

"Great okay...maybe later or something…..bye" She rambled as she climbed into George's car. "You could not have better timing"

"No problem" George smiled at her, it was no secret that he had a thing for her. Everyone knew.

"Perks of having a friend who drives already" she grinned as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I hope it was worth my entire savings" he joked as he stared over to her."so...what happened between you guys?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter...it's stupid" she had been incredibly lonely though, she would come home and be alone for an hour til the girls got home, then wait they'd eat dinner until they would get picked up. Then she'd study for awhile and go to sleep. She wanted to know about Amelia, Nancy and how everyone was doing.

—-

Meredith decided her best bet was Kathleen, she was back a standford and had little idea what was likely going on school she pulled out her phone and dialed her oldest friend.

"Hey Mer! I haven't heard from you" Kathleen exclaimed after she answered.

"Yeah I um...I've been busy" Meredith sighed, she missed that connection she had with their family. "What's been going on?"

"Oh well...I went out to buy some maternity clothes and let me tell you Mer, they aren't exactly Chanel"

"I'm sorry...how's the baby doing?" She asked.

"Good, how about Lizzie? Is she still chasing that boy in her whorey outfits?" Kathleen laughed. Meredith didn't have a lot of detail but she knew they'd been at least hanging out a lot, they would eat lunch together and ride home together.

"I um….I think they're together. I dunno...you know haw Lizzie is" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Is she still dressing whorey?"

"No but they went and she got her nose pierced I heard" Meredith claimed as she layed back on her bed.

"No way! Oh my god, Mom must've been so pissed!" Kathleen laughed, Meredith contemplated the best way to Answer.

"Yeah...definitely" she nodded, cursing herself internally.

"I heard Addie and Mark are still going strong-ish"

"They're doing something...I don't really know what they are to be honest" Meredith laughed, she loved them...she truly did but they were both messed up.

"And Derek? Is he still with Rose?" Meredith froze, she'd wanted to avoid talking about him but she knew it would come up eventually.

"I um...maybe I don't know look...I've gotta go but I miss you and I love you" meredith said nervously as she hurried to cut the call short.

"Oh...alright well it was nice talking to you too" kathleen said as the Line got cut short. Meredith sighed and curled up on her side at the frustration she'd caused herself.

—-

"Hey guys!" Kathleen said through the video call a few days later.

"Kate! I miss you!" Lizzie grinned. "I have so much to tell you, I picked my prom dress, it's off the shoulder and black and shorter in the front and longer in the back.

"Sounds great, liz" Kathleen smiled.

"How's everything going there, Lizzie?" Mark asked.

"I dunno...pretty good. I ordered a small shake and got a large so there's that going for me" Kathleen shrugged. "How's Amy doing?" She asked.

"Oh who knows…" Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Well where is she?" Kathleen asked, noting everyone was in frame except her.

"Again...who knows" Nancy laughed, brushing it past.

"Where's Meredith?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah, Der...where is Meredith?" Nancy asked.

"What? I didn't do anything" Derek raised his hands in defense.

"Yeah Right, whatever it is you should fix it. I had a really weird conversation with her a couple days ago." Kathleen sighed shaking her head.

"You talked to her?" Derek asked.

"Well...yeah, we're basically sisters" Kathleen furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Bitch" Nancy said. "She has been running away from me every chance she gets the last 2 weeks."

"That's because Shep did something" Mark laughed.

"I did nothing! And even if I did, it's none of your business"

"Derek Christopher, if you did something to hurt her feelings you need to make things right. That girl is very lonely and will starve to death if nobody feeds her" Lizzie said sternly.

"I'm leaving" Derek grumbled. As he went upstairs. He wanted to talk to her, he did. But he wasn't sure she wanted to talk.

—-

Meredith sat at her desk and went through her night routine, she stripped various notes down in a journal as her eyes got droopy when she suddenly heard the front door open and slam closed. Mereditj jumped up, her heart racing.

"Meredith!" Derek called, panic in his voice.

"Derek?" She asked as she went to poke her head out.

"Mer, have you seen Amy?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"What? Not since before lunch. Why? What's wrong?" She askedz

"She's gone, I...we don't know where she is. We got a call that she missed her afternoon classes and nobody's seen her since" he said, anxiety rising as he paced nervously.

"Der...calm down, she's fine. Where do you wanna go look?" Meredith said, attempting to gain control on his spiraling.

"We um...mom and the girls are out looking, I'm supposed to stay here in case she shows up but I couldn't stay there anymore I needed air or something…" he rambled.

"Okay...well I'll come with you and we can wait together" Meredith nodded as she put her hand on his back comfortingly.

"Okay…" he nodded as they made their way out of the house.

—-

Hours went by and Derek had started to calm down and they were laying on the couch.

"Der look…" Meredith sighed, Derek looked up and met her eyes."I'm uh...I'm sorry about…I don't want things to be weird" Meredith sighed.

"Meredith...it's fine, really." Derek nodded, he understood that she was having a hard time too.

"It's not...me having a thing for you, changes thing...don't pretend it doesn't" mereditj said as she hopped up.

"What?" Derek's head shot over to her.

"I know...it'll fade just...give me time" Meredith pleaded as she paced.

"Maggie said...that it...you have feelings for me?" Derek asked confused and mereditj halted her paving and looked up at him. Their eyes met as their varying emotions mixed in the connection of blue and green before the silence was burst by a loud knock at the door. Derek immediately went to Answer it to reveal 2 police officers. Derek froze in fear.

"Hello, is this the residence of Amelia Shepherd?" One of the officers asked, Derek just stared. Unable to speak. Meredith came up behind him and the officer. Repeated the question.

"Yes, sir. Uh...what's the problem?" Meredith asked.

"She is currently at Mass General Hospital, it appears she had some sort of overdose. We need a next of kin to come in" the other officer clarified.

"Okay um...I'll call Carolyn and we'll meet there" meredith said comfortingly.

"Is she alive?" Derek asked. The officers looked back at each other before the first officer spoke.

"The last time we saw her, she was but she's in critical condition. Someone needs to come in immediately"

—-

Meredith and Derek were given a ride in the police ever straight to the hospital, Meredith called their mother on the way to let them know where to go.

"Der...she's gonna be okay" meredith said calmly.

"Is this the family of Miss. Shepherd? Meredith…" Ellis frowned, crossing her arms.

"Mom...hi" Meredith said nervously.

"This is Carolyn's daughter?" Ellis said shock spread over her face.

"You didn't know?" Meredith said annoyed.

"I haven't seen this girl since….I don't know elementary school." Ellis frowned as she flipped through the chart.

"Is she okay?" Derek finally spat.

"She overdosed on what appears to be Oxycodone. If you want more information, talk to a nurse" Ellis said as she lead them back to Amelia's room. "I will tell you that she has had a very low temperature since she was brought in, we've been monitoring it, she was found unconscious, I gave her a gastric lavage to remove any drugs that hadn't been absorbed yet. She's sedated due to her extreme agitation and will have to stay here overnight" she said as she opened the door to her room. Amelia was sleeping, her wrists restrained by her side, her skin pale white, her pulse moving at an abnormally fast pace. Derek's breath hitched

as he looked at her.

"Take your time" Ellis said coldly as she left.

"Der, are you okay?" Meredith questioned as he stared at his youngest sister.

"I don't know…" he sighed. He ran his hand through his hair as he went to put his hand on her face. "She looks like a ghost…" he mumbled. the door opened again as Mark Addison and Nancy entered.

"Oh shit…" Mark muttered, shock hitting his eyes

"Oh my god!" Addison said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Is mom on her way?" Derek asked.

"Uh...y-yeah…" Mark managed to get out as he continued to look at his sister.

"Someone should call Kathleen" Meredith stated as Derek pulled out his phone.

"You're right…" he sighed as he began dialing her number.

"Kate! Ho fast can you get here?" He asked as she answered.

"I have an 8am, Der. What's happening?" Kathleen asked as she smiled through the phone before anxiety set in."what's going on?"

"It's in...it's Amy." He muttered as Lizzie and Carolyn finally arrived and Lizzie let out a loud wail as she saw her sister lay in bed.

"Oh my god, Derek..what's happening? Was that Liz? Derek…" Kathleen said as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"She um...they think she overdosed but...please get here" he sighed

"I...okwy" she nodded as she attempted to make sense of the situation.

—

Everyone was laying around, waiting for Amelia to wake up.

"I knew something was up...I just figured she was going through s phase...or maybe I didn't I just…" Derek said as he rested his head in his hands.

"We all knew something was up, this isn't just on you" Mark sighed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Derek asked Meredith as she let out a loud yawn.

"No...I'm okay" she mumbled as their eyes met, there was still so much that needed to be talked about and so much that needed to be said but not right now.

Around 2 hours had passed and everyone was beginning to fall asleep when Kathleen arrived.

"Oh my god…." Kathleen said, she had spent the last couple hours preparing for what she would see but the tears still pricked her blue eyes. Everyone greeted her sweet as they got comfortable again and waited.

"I think she's waking up" Lizzie said as she flashed her bright smile in excitement.

"Amez?" Addison asked hopefully, stepping up to her and grabbing her restrained hand.

"She's gonna be groggy and out of it, don't get your feelings bruised" Mark stated as he ran his hand through his hair in anticipation. Amelia's eyes began to blink rapidly as she awoke.

"What's

" She managed after a few minutes of staring.

"You're at the hospital, you apparently overdosed" he frowned.

"Oh.." she frowned as she wrinkled her forehead.

"Amy...what the hell? What...why?" Nancy frowned as she hoped the tears wouldn't begin to fall.

"I um…" Amelia started before closing her mouth. She liked up at the whole family that surrounded her and she sat up quickly, alarming everyone "I don't know what these whack doctors are talking about, I'm fine" she said as she tried to remove the various tubes from her, alerting the doctors as they rushed.

"Hey...Cristina is on her way to pick me up" Meredith said as she pulled Derek away for a second.

"Oh.." Derek nodded.

"You can come to school too ya know, being here isn't really fixing anything" Meredith said as she looked back over towards where Amelia was still fighting with the doctors.

"I think I'm gonna stay but you should go I Uh...we can talk later?" Derek pleaded as he looked at her.

"Yeah sure...um maybe...I've gotta go" she muttered before running off. She swiftly avoided her mother as she ran into Amelia's room.

"Dude why're you here?" Cristina asked as Meredith hopped in the car. "Is it your mom?"

"God no, it's just….family stuff" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Well you look terrible, we're going home...and you're at least changing. We have to pick up izzie anyway" she said as the pulled out of the parking spot. They drove towards the neighborhood and grabbed izzie before heading back to Meredith's.

"Cris, you look really pretty today! Trying to impress anyone?" Izzie sang.

"No. My mother did this and I would never try to impress a boy" Cristina said as she motioned to her styled dark waves and mascara clad eyelashes.

"Hey I heard something happened to Amelia last night and there was a search patty for her or something" Ozzie said as they all got out of the car.

"What? Really? Mer do you know?" Cristina asked.

"I um...she's fine" was all Meredith could muster as they made their way into the house.

"So you have details!" Izzie squealed as they ran upstairs to her room. Meredith stopped as she remembered the conversation her and Derek had just hours before.

"What..Mer What is it?" Izzie frowned as she scrunched her overlined eyes.

"You remember that talk we had over Christmas break? The one with Maggie? Something happened last night" was all she said as she continued to her room.

"Something like sex?" Cristina questioned.

"Wait I'm so confused...what conversation, sec with who?" Izzie asked.

"It's just a guy...and no we didn't have sex" Meredith said as she brushed through her mousy brown hair.

"Why ar should do secretive? About this whole Amelia thing and then Derek" Cristina asked crossing her arms.

"You have a think for Derek? Oh my god! I knew it" she squealed.

"God Cristina!" Meredith said annoyance dripping off her tongue.

"If youbguys slept together, I would've found out eventually" Izzie shrugged.

"We didn't sleep together, look...he knows I have a thing for him and he wants to talk to me and we tried to talk it through but Amelia was rushed to the hospitial but some injuries that all I can say and she fine but everything is a mess and I don't know what to do next" Meredith rambled as she began to pace.

"Mer, you're spiraling" Izzie said as she grabbed her shoulders to still her. "First off, Amelia. She's really okay? Does she need anything? I know she wears glasses sometimes…" Izzie asked sweetly.

"She's fine" meredith nodded quickly, hoping to breeze over it.

"Second. Are your sisters at home?" Izzie asked as she heard the sounds of soft footsteps in the house.

"Shit probably" meredith said as she hopped up and went to find the younger girls.

"Mer! You're here, daddy just called and said you're taking us" Lexie nodded as she twirled her wavy brown hair around her finger.

"Of course i am...Okay be ready in 20 minutes, tell your sisters!" She called as she ran back up the stairs.

"Meredith! You're home!" Maggie smiled, Maggie was wearing something that definitely wasn't hers and definitely didn't fit her.

"Mags, I really don't have time for….whatever this is…" meredith sighed before stopping in her tracks as she heard her mother's voice in her words. "Sorry...That was rude, what's going on?" Meredith said as she took in Maggie's straightened curls and off the shoulder top.

"I'm about to be in high school! I should be dressing and trying to keep up" Maggie shrugged.

"Maggie...they're 13, you don't wanna keep up with them. You're better than them, you're better than this. Don't be someone you're not" Meredith frowned as she played with the ill fitted top.

"That's What I said" Molly called from where Lexie was braiding her light hair back.

"Are you guys all good? Lex, make sure Molly is ready and mags, please change" Meredith called as she ran back up to her room.

"Are you playing mommy downstairs?" Cristina asked.

"Someone has to" meredith sighed as she gathered her bag.

"So you didn't sleep together? Lame" Izzie frowned.

"Not everyone's goal in a relationship is sex, iz" Meredith said before reloading her comment "that was rude, I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. Look, I know I have been sleeping around s little bit but sex is fun so who cares? And it's not like anybody is watching me anyway" Izzie shrugged as they made their way down the stairs.

"I thought you were dating Christopher" Meredith frowned.

"Hah! I heard you stole Lydia Rhea's boyfriend and she sooo pissed" Cristina said on a mocking way.

"I didn't- whatever" Izzie sighed as the younger girls stood in front of them.

"Alright everyone, we're going to Maggie and Lexie's first, then Molly's" Cristina said sternly as they made their way out the door.

Meredith sighed as they made it to the car. She was tired of everything moving so fast. She couldn't keep up and so many people needed her but she also needed her...but she knew what she'd do, she knew she would hurt herself to help the people she loved and boy was she gonna hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so excited!" Lizzie smiled as she twirled around in an a line black dress.

"I thought you picked out a dress already" Meredith sighed as she laid her head on mark's shoulder. Meredith had begun to hang around the Shepherds after Amelia's incident, things were still tense between her and Derek but they both denied anything.

"I changed my mind, that dress isn't good enough for him" Lizzie sighed as she grabbed another a line green dress, a tight red dress and a loose black dress with a slit up the side before disappearing into the dressing room again.

"Well we're gonna go downtown and grab some food, we'll be back in about half an hour" Mark sighed as Meredith lifted her head up as mark and Derek stood up.

"Mer are you coming?" Derek asked. Meredith bit her lip nervously before looking to Lizzie.

"I um…." Meredith wanted to go but didn't really want to leave Lizzie alone.

"Mer...go, you aren't exactly fashion advice anyway. I mean...no offense or anything it's just...well look at you" Lizzie smiled as Meredith rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

"Let's go" she sighed as they made their way towards the subway.

"You guys better go quick, the train gets there in about five minutes" Lizzie called as the three teens began to speed up.

—-

As they arrived at a small sandwich shop downtown, meredith and Derek go to find a table as Mark orders.

"How're midterms for you going?" Derek asks as they take their seats.

"Oh...they're going...I made an A in stats so...there's that" she shrugged.

"That's awesome, Mer!" He grinned widely as he watched her look away. "What? You don't think so?" He asked as his face fell.

"I don't...my mother.." she sighed as she finally looked towards him again and he let out a deep sigh.

"Mer...don't listen to her, you're amazing and smart and you should be proud of yourself" he smiled as she let a small smile cross her lips. Derek felt his heart warm as he watched her mood brighten just a little by his words.

"Thank you...she just sorta put this mindset in me that I'm a failure...so I really try not to be...ya know?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah…" he nodded but he truly wondered how someone so amazing could think so little of themselves.

"Turkey club, BLT and three meat trio." Mark said as he slid into the booth next to Meredith.

"Thanks, Mark" Meredith smiled as she accepted the sand which.

"No problem, meri" he winked towards her and Derek shot him a look that Mark didn't miss.

"Have you talked to Kate? How's she doing?" Mark asked as he attempted to change the subject.

"She's great, she's starting to show a lot. she's about...four months along now?" Meredith smiled as she talked about her "sister".

"I heard she's been taking this environmental science class that flies you out to Washington but she won't be able to fly then so she can't go" Mark said as he continued to fill his mouth quickly.

"Dude...swallow and then speak" Derek said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Either way she's doing better than Lizzie, I hope she drops this dude...he's garbage. Or maybe he's not but either way he makes her feel like she's garbage" Mark said as he ignored his brothers remark

"I've met him...he's okay" Meredith said. "I won't disagree that she's been asking me about some

Weird outfits and makeup stuff recently" she nodded.

"She's too hot for that" Mark frowned.

"Dude! Creepy" Derek said.

"What? That's not creepy. I'm not her brother or anything" Mark smirked.

"God…" Derek said as he set down his sandwich.

"Der...you're telling me you didn't know he's been….never mind" Meredith smiled as she looked away.

"What?" Derek asked. His eyes going from Meredith to Mark.

"Nothing" she smiled as she looked down "it's just...him and Nancy…" meredith said as she raised her eyebrow in emphasis.

"Dude!" Derek spat as he stood up.

"What? It was a while ago! She can make her own decisions" Mark laughed as Meredith grabbed Derek's arm.

"Um sorry...I shouldn't have said anything" Meredith looked very guilty, Derek sighed and sat back down.

"You're right...it's fine" Derek said as he attempted to keep eating. "No..I'm sorry, does Addie know?" He asked.

"I'm sure she does, it's not that important who I've been with in the past, only who I'm with now" he smiled as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Gross" he shook his head as he tossed his sandwich in the garbage bin.

"Hah! You're just jealous because you've gone celebait or something" Mark cackled as he tossed the last bite of his meal in his mouth.

"I have not!" He said as hit face turned bright red.

"You have...it's fine, some girls are into virgins" Mark laughed again as he stood up and ran his hand through his sandy long hair.

"I'm leaving" Derek grumbled as he stood up, mark and Meredith shortly behind.

—-

"You know Nancy has a date to MY prom?" Lizzie pouted as the three entered this store.

"Nancy is dating a senior?" Mark frowned in confusion.

"I Knew" Meredith nodded as she took a seat on the waiting bench.

"Yeah! She's trying on dresses with Addie down the street" Lizzie pouted.

"Did you know mark slept with Nancy?" Derek blurted.

"You slept with her too?" Lizzie asked as she spun around.

"What? You…slept with her too? You've got to be kidding me" Derek groaned as Lizzie bit her lip and stepped back into the dressing room. "Mer can you help me with this one?"

"Yeah sure" meredith nodded as she hopped up and headed towards her voice "honestly...ignore him, Liz…he means well. He's not trying to shame you or whatever" meredith said she she helped untie the lace up strings on the back of the dress

"I know it's just...I'm not a whore" Lizzie said plainly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I know" Meredith nodded

"I know girls who've slept with way more guys" Lizzie said as Meredith undid the dress.

"It doesn't matter how many men you sleep with, Liz. It doesn't define you...just be you" Meredith smiled as she sat on the small stool

"Yeah whatever...miss virgin" Lizzie smirked.

"You can't shame me after I just boosted you up" Meredith whined.

"I'm kidding! Do It when you're ready. And don't do anything too crazy, god my first time I let him try to-"

"Lalalallalalalal" meredith said as she put her hands up to her ears "I'll leave it up to the imagination...besides Cristina's still a virgin" Meredith shrugged.

"Cristina isn't how you want to model what's normal, mer" Lizzie laughed.

"What? She looks like she has! Have you seen some of the things she wears to parties?" Meredith said before sighing. "I'm being mean"

"You're fine, she's having fun. Meanwhile, I've noticed Izzie has been cleaning up her act recently. She's never at parties and doesn't wear all that cake face anymore"

"Yeah, I'm happy for her, she's doing better I think" Meredith nodded.

—-

"God! Who else have you slept with?" Derek accused as he paced.

"It doesn't matter" Mark shook his head.

"It does! Was it mer? God! You didn't sleep with Meredith did you? I swear to-" Derek said angrily.

"No! God, Meredith is...definitely a virgin. How can you not tell. What's up with you and Grey anyway? Why're you so angry about the possibility of me and her?" Mark asked. Already having a slight idea of what was going on.

"It-nothing! It's nothing" Derek shook his head.

"Really? Nothing" Mark said which Derek didn't reply. "So...you wouldn't care if I went there then?" Mark asked. "Because she's...definitely not unattractive." Mark smirked as he saw Derek sit uncomfortably. "I mean..have you seen those eyes? And her lips and god I'm sure her body is-" Mark listed.

"Stop! God just…" Derek spat as he shot up.

"So, you've got a thing for Grey? Knew it" Mark laughed

"Just...this is fight club, don't talk about it" Derek said as the girls came back out.

"Hey Mom just called and said to head home" Lizzie said as they emerged.

"Right...Uh...we should go then" Derek said nervously.

"Yeah, Mom wants us all to eat dinner with Amelia tonight" Lizzie said as she placed the dresses back on the rack and began to walk towards the exit.

""We always eat together" Mark frowned as they left.

"I don't know, Mark. Let's just do what we're told Lizzie spat as she walked past.

—-

When they arrived home, Amelia was sat on the couch, she had dyed her hair black one night when she was forced to stay in and she had began to wear a lot more eyeliner.

"Hey Amez" Derek smiled as. They entered.

"Did you guys even buy anything?" Amelia asked as she noted everyone's empty hands.

"Yes, lunch" Mark clarified smartly.

"Meredith! Susan just called and said she's dropping the girls by in a few minutes." Carolyn called as she moved bowls and plates of food to the table.

"Thanks, Carolyn. I'll head over" Meredith nodded as she headed to the front door. Mark leaned over and elbowed Derek.

"What?" He asked and Mark raised his eyebrow and gestured towards Meredith.

"Hey uh...Mer...I don't want you walking alone" Mark spat.

"...it's next door" Amelia said.

"Still...Derek uh...go with her and...just go" Mark said and Derek mouthed smooth and he rolled his eyes and passes.

"Oh uh...okay….let's up..go then" Meredith nodded as she turned on her heel. The two made their way next door and into the cold winter night. Both parties stayed quiet as they trudged over. Every few moments one would look over to see if the other was looking at them only to see them look away quickly.

"I Uh…" Derek started before they saw Sudan's car pull up and Meredith's sister quickly run towards them.

"Hey Meredith!" Lexie smiled as hugged her sister quickly. "Hi Derek" the three girls all exchanged hellos before heading into meredith's house.

"So...I should be back by midnight, me and your father are having a date night" Susan smiled sweetly as Meredith nodded awkwardly.

"Uh...sounds good, we're just gonna have dinner and maybe watch a movie or something" Derek replied as he watched her mannerisms become tense.

"Sounds good, it was good to see you Derek, I haven't seen you in awhile. Have fun right!" Susan called as she made her way back to her car.

"Alright!" Meredith muttered as she drive off. "Thank you" she smiled softly looking up at him.

"Yeah...no problem" he looked down at her, their eyes met fiercely as the heat radiated between them in contrast to the cold air.

"Meredith I'm…" Derek started before he heard the front door of the house open again.

"Mer- oh! Hi...are you guys coming in?" Lexie asked awkwardly, seeing the moment she'd interrupted but not fully understanding.

"Right…" meredith nodded, stepping away and heading into the house.

"Mer, can we go shopping this weekend? Maggie's dad took her shopping but daddy didn't take me" Lexie pouted as she watched Maggie prance around in what was assumed to be her new clothes.

"Of course, lex." Meredith smiled as she slid her jacket off. "You guys have five minutes to get ready them meet me and Derek by the door"

"Well I'm already ready" Molly stated as she sat in the small office.

"Thank you, Molly" Meredith nodded, as Molly spun in the Office chair absentmindedly.

"Look Meredith...we should talk? Or something" Derek started before there was a huge crash upstairs.

"I'll be back in one second" mereditj said before running up the stairs to find the two girls screaming. Derek sighed as he sat on the stairs, resting his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked as she stopped spinning.

"Yeah, sorry Molly….just frustrated" he nodded.

"Frustrated at Meredith?" She asked.

"No! Well yeah...but not...it doesn't matter" Derek shook his head as he realized he was talking to an eight year old.

"Oh...well...maybe you should

Talk to her?" She said toliting her head to the side.

"I've tried but we keep getting interrupted"

"Oh…" was all Molly said before she began to spin around again. "I'd say just make it happen."

"Yeah...I'm Uh...I'm trying" Derek muttered.


End file.
